


"Pyramid"

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il generatore casuale di parole colpisce ancora<br/>---<br/>Sherlock è annoiato. C'è un numero finito di giorni, di settimane, durante le quali si può sedere come un pascià in un divano a fiori con cuscini strategici puntellati dovunque, a guardare una serie infinita di spettacoli televisivi più o meno insulsi.</p>
<p>Risolvere casi stupidi dal divano, leggere di serial killer, <i>guardare documentari</i> su serial killer, bere tazze di tè, scrivere email.</p>
<p>Tutto molto noioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pyramid"

_Mercoledì 15 Febbraio 2017_

Sherlock è annoiato. C'è un numero finito di giorni, di _settimane,_ durante le quali si può sedere come un pascià in un divano a fiori con cuscini strategici puntellati dovunque, a guardare una serie infinita di spettacoli televisivi più o meno insulsi.

Risolvere casi stupidi dal divano, leggere di serial killer, _guardare documentari_  su serial killer, bere tazze di tè, scrivere email. 

Tutto molto noioso.

Le attenzioni di John non sono noiose, anzi, ma sono anche esse ristrette ai confini soffocanti della convalescenza.

Alzarsi, sedersi, andare alla toilette, rimettersi a letto, infilare il pigiama o vestirsi per la fisioterapia. I calzini sono un incubo e una delizia - le dita del suo piede sinistro sono perennemente gelide - e dormire è complicato, ma almeno in tutto questo c'è John. 

Paziente, efficiente, terribilmente gentile, persino tenero. Non si avventura oltre confini invisibili che Sherlock travolgerebbe volentieri, se potesse muoversi da solo per più di due passetti stenti e pericolanti, ma al momento Sherlock è troppo dolorante e stanco per potersene preoccupare più di tanto. 

Il documentario di oggi riguarda le possibili cause della morte del giovane faraone Tutankhamon e Sherlock, mezzo addormentato nel suo nido di cuscini e distratto dal formicolio alle dita dei piedi dal peso caldo e confortante di John contro la sua spalla, non riesce a contenere uno o due pigri e inutili interrogativi.

Chi era poi, questo Tutankhamon? A chi e cosa importa veramente la storia dell'Egitto Antico? 

Ma soprattutto, come fanno a non aver risolto il mistero della sua morte dopo oltre tremila anni? 

La seconda domanda riesce a tenerlo sveglio abbastanza da provare a mettere insieme le modalità di un caso che più che freddo è ormai fossile o meglio, mummificato.

Mummificazione, di questa sì che sa molto di più. Gli tornano in mente con soddisfacente dettaglio le frasi della sua prosa asciutta e spigolosa in quella vecchia monografia, pubblicata a poco più di vent'anni.

"Rimuovere il cervello..." mormora tra sè e sè, guadagnandosi un mormorio indulgente di John, che si sporge per baciargli la tempia e appoggiare una mano calda sulla sua.

"Certo, amore," risponde assonnato, intrecciando le dita alle sue. "Tutto quello che vuoi."

I vasi canopici e il loro uso rituale perdono importanza e definizione. Ad un certo punto separare le interiora e sostituire i fluidi corporei con balsamo e amuleti non sono più neanche un placebo per la noia, in quanto la noia si è stemperata in qualcosa di soffice e curioso come una nuvola. O forse zucchero filato. Bizzarre e stucchevoli metafore delle quali Sherlock non riesce a offendersi con se stesso. 

John è tanto prodigo di piccole carezze e gesti affettuosi quanto non è molto loquace nell'usare vezzeggiativi o esprimere i propri sentimenti. Nelle brevi settimane della loro relazione Sherlock si è scoperto particolarmente avido nei confronti di qualsiasi attenzione e ancora di più di quelle inutili e piccole sillabe che comunque hanno il potere di addolcirgli le giornate e spingergli un minuscolo ma brillante sorriso agli angoli della bocca.

Ad oggi non ricorda di aver catalogato il suono preciso della voce di John che si appoggia sulle sillabe della parola 'amore', il modo in cui questa sembra infusa di calore al punto di fluttuare come uno stupido palloncino a forma di cuore. 

È il corollario ideale del teorema perfetto enunciato dalle dita di John ben intrecciate alle sue, del modo in cui l'altro si è riaddormentato placido contro la sua spalla, ignorando ogni sua elucubrazione su sepolture e piramidi e parole d'amore.

È una sensazione calda e bizzarra, del tutto sconosciuta. Sherlock può ben dedicare parte dei propri processi mentali ad esaminarla e catalogarla, anche mentre tenta di risolvere il suo _cold case_  vecchio di tre millenni, più per puntiglio che per effettivo interesse. 

Non è più annoiato.

\--


End file.
